Cinderella and the Bad Dream
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: After Eun Ha Won has moved back in with Ji Woon, she begins to have nightmares over her past relationship with her family. Especially with the night her father kicked her out of the house which makes Ji Woon suspicious over what really happened that night and his protective instincts lead him to confront her family over it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I fell in love with Cinderella and the Four Knights recently and I had to do a story about Ji Woon and Eun Ha Won. I was a little surprised that Ha Won was so easily able to forgive her father for the cruel way he let his new wife treat her and for doubting her mother. So, I wanted to write a story which explored her dealing with those feelings. Along with Kang Ji Woon's protective instincts when he realized how badly her life was before she came to Haneul House.

So, this will probably be just around two chapters but depending on the response, I may do more stories featuring them. And if you follow me for Ga Eul and Yi Jeong stories, don't worry. I am still planning on doing a new one soon and I just finished the Party Crashers if you had not seen that one yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :-)

Kang Ji Woon opened his eyes blearily wondering what had woken him when he felt the harsh kick to his leg and he rolled over with a groan. "Eun Ha Won. Stop kicking me."

The words falling off as he realized she was struggling in her sleep, tears rolling down her face while she whimpered softly. "Dad… No. Please."

"Ha Won," Ji Woon whispered as he sat up to cradle her. "Honey, wake up."

Her eyes opened with a gasp and she looked around terrified. "Ji Woon!"

"Shh," he quickly moved so he was hovering over her, his hands coming to cradle her face. "I'm right here. It was just a bad dream."

"Oh," Ha Won shuddered and tucked her face into his neck. "Where am I?"

"Home at Haneul house," Ji Hoo said quietly. "We're in my room."

She nodded after a moment and sank back into the bed with a sigh. "Sorry."

He frowned and propped up next to her, his thumb stroking her damp cheek. "This is your third nightmare this week."

"I know." Ha Won closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing. "I'm sorry. I am probably keeping you awake."

"Hush, Ha Won." Ji Woon scolded gently. "You know better than that."

She interlaced their fingers with a squeeze and managed to smile at him. "I'm going to go splash my face."

He nodded as she got up and walked into his bathroom. His long t-shirt only barely hitting her thighs and he scowled at the open windows. He really needed to get curtains or something. Not that he didn't trust his cousins but Kang Seo Woo was a notorious night owl and he didn't like the idea of someone accidentally seeing her.

Eun Ha Won had been back living at Haneul House for the past three months and even though her room was still set up for her, she rarely used it. From the moment he slid his mother's ring back on her finger, Ji Woon had made it very clear where he wanted her. So, she used her room to store her things and keep up appearances for when his grandfather visited but otherwise she was with him.

He heard her sighing with nerves and the sound of water flowing as she cooled off. She mumbled something to herself with a sigh before coming back to bed. She didn't say anything but from the strained expression, he could tell that tonight's dream must have been particularly upsetting. As soon as she flopped back down on the bed, he pulled her tightly into his side. Ha Won clung to him and nodded as he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too."

Ji Woon smiled and brushed a kiss over her shoulder. Still feeling her shaking slightly, he rubbed her back. "Can you tell me about it?"

Eun Ha Won looked at him and he could see she was nervous. "If I do… Will you promise not to get mad?"

"I promise." Ji Woon told softly. "Now tell me."

She bit her lip before finally nodding. "My dad… I keep seeing the last encounter I had with him right before I came to Haneul house."

"What about it?" Ji Woon asked in suspicion. "Isn't that where he told he thought your mother…"

She gave a shaky nod. "It was terrible. He had stopped paying for my Mom's resting place. I had given up my college money in order to get her out of storage. When he found out, he was furious and took her out. He didn't want her—" She stopped and brushed her cheeks. "I confronted him about. I could handle the way he let my stepmom and sister treated me but that…" She closed her eyes in pain over the memory. "He called me names. Screamed at me and he…" Eun Ha Won shook her head. "Then he kicked me out."

Ji Woon's eyes narrowed since he had a distinct feeling that she was not telling him something. "Ha Won—"

"He was angry," Ha Won quickly spoke over him. "Told me that he never should have raised another man's daughter. That's how he told me. Then he kicked me out and told me never to come home again." Seeing that Ji Woon's face was becoming red which was never a good sign on her more hot-tempered boyfriend, Ha Won quickly sat up. "But it's okay, Ji Woon. Once he discovered the truth, he made it right."

Ji Woon glared at her but remembering his earlier promise not to get mad, he managed to suppress it. But only barely. He had known Eun Ha Won's life had been difficult growing up but she had never told him specifics. And while she was slowly beginning to build a relationship with her stepmother and sister, he still didn't really like them. The few times Ha Won and he had met them for dinner, they still managed to get in a few little digs which had annoyed him. Ha Won though was so used to worse treatment, she hadn't even noticed and was pleased by the development in the relationship.

Ha Won never talked about her dad mistreating her though. Just that they had a misunderstanding over the events of her mother's death which led him to believe she had been having an affair. Once he discovered the truth, he had apologized so Ji Woon had assumed that had been all there was to it.

Now, however… He looked down at his girlfriend who was exhausted from not sleeping over an event that was probably worse than she was letting on and he felt like punching a wall. But knowing that was the last thing she needed right now, he simply scooted further into bed and drew her close. "It's okay."

She whimpered in relief and rolled until her face was pressed up against his chest. "I don't know why it's bothering me. Dad and I are fine now but—"

"Shh," Ji Woon kissed her head. "It's okay. Just try to relax."

Ha Won nodded and drew him down to her, needing the pressure of his body. Finally, after he held her for almost an hour, she was able to drift back to sleep. Ji Woon stayed awake and carefully watched over her in a case she had any more nightmares, but once it looked like she was resting comfortably, he sent a message to Kang Seo Woo asking if he was still up.

His cousin answered almost immediately and once again Ji Woon wondered when this kid ever slept.

"What's up?" Kang Seo Woo asked.

"Meet me in the kitchen?"

"Sure. I'm hungry anyway."

Ji Woon rolled his eyes. He was always hungry.

He checked to make sure Ha Won was sleeping well before he tiptoed away, leaving the door open so he could hear if she stirred. He found Kang Seo Woo digging around in the fridge and he rolled his eyes. "You're almost as bad as Ha Won."

Seo Woo shot him a grin as he pulled out some leftover chicken. "Deadline pressure makes me hungry."

"What deadlines?" Ji Woon asked curiously as he pulled up a stool. "I thought you were going to perform more street concerts?"

"I am," Seo Woo sighed as he sat down the platter for them both. "But my management team only agreed if I gave them new three songs for some upcoming…." He scratched his head and eventually shrugged. "I can't even remember for what right now but they are due in a few days."

Ji Woon looked at him with a shake of his head. "You're going to be dead before you are thirty at this rate."

"Ha-ha," Seo Woo grumbled but gave him a small smile. "Now since I doubt you've asked me to meet at three in the morning to discuss my songwriting, do you care to tell me what's on your mind."

Ji Woon grabbed a chicken leg as he tried to gather his thoughts. He found himself struggling with the idea of asking Seo Woo for help since it brought up some old issues for him. He hated how he treated Ha Won when she first arrived which meant the only person she had been comfortable talking to originally was his cousin. Allowing them to become close friends which didn't normally bother him since Ha Won had made it clear her heart belonged to only him, but he didn't like that there were parts of her life Seo Woo might know that he didn't. However, his concern over her nightmares outweighed any jealousy.

"What do you know about Eun Ha Won's family?" Ji Woon asked carefully. "About her life with them before she moved in here?"

Seo Woon leaned against the counter with a thoughtful expression. "Not much. Although I know it was pretty bad there at the end."

"Bad how?" Ji Woon pressed. Seo Woo shifted uncomfortably. "Our phones got switched at the wedding and I saw some of the text messages from her sister… Well, I deleted them before she could see them because of how horrible they were. She called her—" He stopped with a grimace. "I would rather not repeat it actually."

Ji Woon gritted his teeth and looked down at the table. "What about her father?"

"Her father?" Seo Woo shrugged. "I don't know. I know uniform girl mentioned her father was gone most of the time. He would be away for months on end driving the truck. And apparently, her stepmother took advantage of that a lot."

"What do you mean? What did she do?"

"Made her sleep outside on the balcony." Seo Woo said hesitantly. "No matter what the temperature. She had to work at least four to five part-time jobs in order to eat and her stepsister was extremely abusive to her according to Ja Yeong. To the point, Ha Won would sometimes sleep at the sauna or something just to get away for a night."

"Damn it," Ji Woon rubbed his forehead angrily. "And her father didn't stop it?"

"The rare times he was home, they would put on a good act. They would move her things into a bedroom and talk all sweet about her. And.." Seo Woo frowned in confusion. "I guess he ignored most of her calls or messages while he was on the road but even when he was home he rarely talked to her. After she ended up moving here, I think their relationship started to improve but I'm not sure why."

Ji Woon knew it was because her father had finally discovered the truth about her mother's death so his attitude regarding Ha Won had changed but he didn't feel comfortable telling Seo Woon that. Although his cousins knew about some of it, Eun Ha Won didn't really like going into details regarding her family.

"Why are you asking me about this?" Seo Woo asked curiously. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know," Ji Woon confessed. "But she's been having trouble sleeping and it seems to have something to do with her past."

"Hmm," Seo Woo nodded. "Well, I don't know much about her father but I do know her stepsister and mother were terrible. Maybe she is just struggling to comes to terms with it now that they are trying to build a relationship with her."

"Maybe." Ji Woon agreed but something still didn't sit right with him. Eun Ha Won's nightmares seemed to revolve around her father. Not her stepmother. And once more he wondered about the night Ha Won had been officially kicked out her home.

"Thanks," he told Seo Woo as he stood up with a stern glare. "Now get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Seo Woo," Ji Woon told him firmly. "Don't make me wake Kang Hyun Min."

Seo Woo snorted but they both knew that despite Kang Hyun Min's sometimes selfish nature, he was naturally protective of his younger cousins. Having taken on the role of a big brother over both of them. If he found out Seo Woo was working himself too hard again and not sleeping, Hyun Min would probably lock him in his room just so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Don't wake Hyun Min," Seo Woo laughed. "I will be good."

"Sleep." Ji Woon repeated and his cousin rolled his eyes but eventually nodded in agreement.

"Good."

Ji Woon waved before heading back to his room, pleased to see Eun Ha Won still sleeping peacefully.

He snuggled down next to her and sneakily reached over to turn off her alarm. She had set it to get up early to help Park Hye Ji pick out fabrics for some new designs but he would force Hyun Min to go instead. He wanted her to rest and figured he would just take the scolding for turning it off. The image of it made him chuckle and he finally managed to relax long enough to fall asleep beside her.

"No, I don't want too," Hyun Min whined when the next morning Ji Woo told him he needed to go with Hye Ji instead. "It's boring to just sit there while she goes through fabrics endlessly." He rolled his eyes. "The different colors of blue alone are enough to give me a headache. Why can't Eun Ha Won go?"

"Because I said so," Ji Woon snapped. "Now be a good boyfriend and take her."

"Fine," he groaned. "But you owe me."

"I owe you to take your girlfriend out?" Ji Woon said with a laugh. "I don't think so."

"Would you want to go with Park Hye Ji when she is trying to pick out material?" Hyun Min asked dryly and Ji Woon grimaced. It required a new level of patience to accompany Hye Ji fabric shopping. One that only Ha Won seemed to possess which is why she was the one who usually went with her. She didn't seem to mind the hours of studying the exact same fabric or endless scouring over different stands to find the perfect fit.

"Fine." Ji Woon agreed. "I will have a drink waiting for you when you get back."

"Make it a bottle." Hyun Min sighed before taking off to go tell Hye Ji. Ji Woon smiled as heard his muted grumbling but it faded as Ha Won suddenly stumbled out of the bedroom. "Kang Ji Woon?"

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He sat on the arm of the couch and pulled her gently to him. "You need to rest."

"I overslept." She mumbled blearily. "My alarm didn't go off."

"I know." Ji Woon grinned. "Since I'm the one who turned it off."

"Yah," Ha Won cracked open her swollen eyes. "I'm supposed to go with Park Hye Ji."

He shook his head. "Hyun Min is going with her."

"Why?"

"Because you can't go out like this." Ji Woon brushed her hair gently. "You are completely exhausted."

She didn't argue which surprised him since he had fully been expecting a lecture about messing with her stuff but Ha Won simply tucked her face into his neck. He rubbed her back with a comforting noise. His concern spiking by her obvious need for extra comfort.

She was still only wearing his t-shirt and he slipped his hand inside to stroke her bare skin, knowing she preferred feeling his touch when she was upset. "You okay?"

Eun Ha Won nodded. "Just tired."

"Go back to bed," he whispered. "I can wake you up in a few hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He pulled away to give her a light kiss and winced at the deep purple circles under her eyes. "You've not slept well in a week."

"I know," she yawned. "All right but only if you're sure—"

"Yah!" Park Hye Ji yelled as she stormed into the main room with Hyun Min rolling his eyes with a smile behind her back. "What do you mean sending Hyun Min instead." Her expression one of deep annoyance. "I can't take Hyun Min. He—" She stopped and noticing Eun Ha Won's haggard appearance, her face softened in concern. "Ha Won? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay," Ha Won smiled at her. "I just didn't sleep very well last night. Ji Woo frowned as she began to pull away. "I will go with you Hye Ji."

"Oh no—" Ji Woon began but she was already walking away and he shot Park Hye Ji a glare. "Thanks."

"What?"

He shook his head as Hyun Min just shrugged at him and he quickly went into the bedroom where Ha Won was getting dressed. "Are you crazy? You can't go out today. You are dead on your feet."

"I'm fine." Ha Won shook her head to shake off the last of the drowsiness. "Besides I promised."

"Do I look like I care about a promise to go shopping right now?" He barked and she smiled. "I'm just sleepy, Ji Woon."

"Eun Ha Won," he started to growl but was momentarily distracted by her moving to hug him while wearing nothing but her bra. "This is not the best argument to convince me to let you leave the bedroom."

She chuckled and rose on her tiptoes to lightly kiss him. "Stop worrying. I won't let her drag me to every shop and will make her come back after a few hours."

"Promise?" He demanded quietly and she nodded. "Can we eat out tonight?" She asked quietly. "I don't feel like a big group thing."

"That sounds good," Ji Woon told her with a soft smile. "Where do you want to go?"

Eun Ha Won shrugged with another wide yawn. "You pick."

"I will see in a few hours," he reminded her and told himself to message Park Hye Ji the same instructions. Not wanting her to push Eun Ha Won too much.

After they left, he struggled with what to do. A part of him was tempted to message her father and ask him to meet. He figured it might be better to go directly to the source over what had transpired between him and Eun Ha Won. Plus, he had some comments of his own to make to the man for allowing his daughter to be treated so severely.

Her father may not have known everything about his wife's treatment of her, but Ji Woon could not believe he hadn't been aware of some of it. Except, he didn't feel right doing it behind her back. Eun Ha Won had made it clear that she had forgiven her father for his past misconceptions and would probably not be pleased by his interference all because she had a few bad dreams.

He sighed and told himself to stop worrying. Unless she became ill or didn't seem like her normal self, he would let her work through her nightmares. So pushing aside his concern, he grabbed his phone and began to make a reservation away somewhere. He figured she might enjoy a night away from the house and maybe the change of space would help break up the cycle she seemed caught in.

When Park Hye Ji and Eun Ha Won came home around four hours later both Hyun Min and Ji Woon were immediately grateful that they had managed to avoid going with them. Both girls were bogged down in packages and Park Hye Ji was flushed with excitement. Which meant that she had been on raging shopping spree.

"I found some amazing things." She declared happily to Kang Hyun Min who smiled at her. "Don't you always?"

"Yes but today was especially productive."

Eun Ha Won sank to the ground with a groan, her lap filled with various bags. "I can't feel my legs."

"Thank you," Hye Ji beamed brightly at her. "I promise to make you a killer dress for this."

Ha Won only waved weakly and Ji Woo made his way over to her with a chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"It's too hard to get up." She moaned. "I'm just going to live down here now."

"How are you going to eat dinner with me if you do that?" He asked and she lifted her head with a pleading stare. "Food?"

He looked back at Park Hye Ji in concern. "Didn't you stop to even eat?"

"There wasn't any time," she replied not really paying attention as she went through her things. "Why?"

Ji Woon rolled his eyes and gave Ha Won a sympathetic smile, knowing she was probably starving since she didn't have time to eat before they left this morning. "Our reservations not until later though."

"That's okay," Ha Won sighed as he helped her to her feet. "I might take a nap then."

"Good idea." He massaged the back of her neck and laughed quietly as she basically melted next to him. "I have a surprise for you too."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, Ha Won." He leaned down with a conspiratorial whisper. "Which means I can't tell you."

She stuck her lip out in a pout but when he only shook his head, she smiled. "Fine. I will be good."

Ji Woon tucked her close with a grin. "You're never good."

She cupped his cheek and he felt the cool steel of her ring and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured with a kiss before flashing a smile to the group. "Sorry to sneak off like this but—"

"Get some sleep, Ha Won." Kang Hyun Min told her in conern over her pale face. "Go on."

"Thanks."

Park Hye Ji waited until she left before coming up beside him. "Is she all right?"

"I think so," he told her with a shrug. "She hasn't been sleeping well though."

"Hmm," she took Hyun Min's hand and gestured for them to follow her outside. "Sound travels in there. Let's step out and give her have some quiet."

"What are we doing?" Seo Woo asked as he emerged from his cave, his hands full of paper. "I want you guys to listen to this and tell me what you think."

"Do it out here," Hyun Min instructed with a nudge forward. "I don't think you blasting away on a guitar is exactly a soothing lullaby for Eun Ha Won's nap."

"Or for my head," Ji Woon grumbled with a grunt as Hye Ji's elbow jabbed roughly into his side. "Ow."

"Be nice."

They walked down to the stream but after only a few minutes a loud scream broke through their laughter.

Hye Ji jumped and whirled to look at the house. "What is—"

"Eun Ha Won," Kang Ji Woon breathed in fright as another loud cry ripped through the air. He bolted through the grass back to the house, the others racing behind him. The repeated screams making his heart leap into his throat.

He threw open the door and skidded into his bedroom horrified to see her thrashing around on the bed sound asleep. "No please. Don't do this… Dad please"

Ji Woon rushed to her side, his hands shaking as he grabbed her shoulder. "Ha Won."

Her eyes flew open at his loud shout and she scrambled backward, her breathing coming in hard pants. "No, stop. Please."

"Ha Won," Ji Woon shouted over her. "It's okay, it's me."

She froze briefly before letting out a wail and throwing herself into his arms. "Kang Ji Woon."

"Shh," He held her close and shot a terrified look over to his cousins who were watching wide-eyed. "It's okay."

She cried on him and Park Hye Ji put a hand over her mouth at the sight of her sobbing. "I will get her some water."

She hurried off and Seo Woo muttered something to Kang Hyun Min who nodded in confirmation. He angled closer, his body shifting into protective mode. "What's going on?" He asked quietly but Ji Woon just shook his head. "Not now, Kang Hyun Min."

Hye Ji hurried back in with a glass and he took it from her gratefully since Eun Ha Won was still crying too hard to speak. "Can you guys give us a minute please?"

They quickly started out but Hyun Min shot him a significant stare to imply they would talk later and he nodded.

Eun Ha hiccupped an apology but he gruffly shushed her. "Drink this."

She took a small sip and he got up to get a cool rag. His hands still shaking slightly as he wrung out the excess water. This has been her worst one yet.

She had calmed down some by the time he returned and he pressed the rag onto her eyes. "It's okay."

Eun Ha Won held onto his wrists like they were the only thing holding her to the ground. So he quickly put the towel to the side and gathered her back up. Her legs straddling his lap as he maneuvered them onto the bed. "Talk to me." He whispered fearfully. "Tell me… Please."

"I-I don't know," Ha Won whimpered, her words coming out in a jumbled mess. "It just every time I close my eyes, I see… I don't know why!

Ji Woon took her face into his hands. "What do you see?"

"My father." She swiped angrily at her cheeks. "Yelling at me. The years of his silence about my mom. The angry glares at my necklace." She took a steadying breathe like she was trying to gather her courage. "When he raised his hand to me."

Ji Woon eyes narrowed dangerously. "What?"

She nodded as another lone tear rolled down her cheek. "He slapped me the night he kicked me out. So hard that my teeth rattled." She looked up at him fearfully. "I had been struck many times from Unni but that was the first time he ever…" Ha Won trailed off with another sob and he felt a rushing rise of anger.

"Your cheek was slightly bruised the night Hyung brought you here. Is that why?"

Ha Won nodded. "I was homeless carrying my mother's urn and it was so cold… I felt so helpless." She took another sip of water to help calm herself. "I don't know why it's bothering me now though. My father apologized. He feels so guilty over all this and we've made up. So why—"

Seeing his dark expression grow more thunderous, Ha Won cupped his face. "Kang Ji Woon. Please don't be angry."

He didn't answer since he was too overwhelmed with rage. He had known her life before Haneul house had been unpleasant but he had not expected this. And the memory of her crying when the imposter had shown up claiming to be her father ran through his mind.

She had been tortured by the idea of her mother having an affair. The idea she may be someone else's daughter had about killed her. Which was an idea that had never been based in fact but rather because her father had simply not trusted his wife. So, he created a lie in his own head and abused Ha Won because of it.

And the whole time, Eun Ha Won never wavered in her devotion or love for him. She consistently waited for him to accept the truth and once he did, she had welcomed back him with open arms. Ji Woon knew though from the level of her nightmares that Ha Won was not as undamaged by it like she thought and he tightened his hold on her.

"Look at me," he ordered quietly and she slowly met his heated gaze. "You are to listen to me very carefully, here, Ha Won." Ji Won's voice leaving no room for argument. "You're safe now. No-one will touch you again. I will kill anyone who tries. Is that understood."

She didn't answer but he saw some of the slight fear leave her eyes. She leaned forward and buried her face into his chest. "I would sometimes sit out there on the balcony and freeze. Or be so hungry I couldn't sleep. Wishing my father would just answer my call for once. Even if it was just to say goodnight or that he would be home soon." She lifted her tear-filled eyes back to him. "He never did. He was so angry about what he thought my mother did, he couldn't focus on anything else."

"That's on him, Ha Won." Ji Woon said firmly. "Even if your mother had betrayed him, it wouldn't have had anything to do with you. You didn't deserve what he allowed them to put you through or his anger."

Ha Won nodded even as fresh tears rolled down her face. "It hurts more now than it did while it was happening." She gave him a weak smile. "I think because for the first time, I feel truly safe."

"You are safe." Ji Woon repeated quietly and she let out shaky exhale. "I know."

He held her until she stopped trembling. "I'm hungry." She finally mumbled and he grinned, pleased to hear her sounding more normal.

"Get dressed and I will feed you."

"And my surprise?"

Ji Woon laughed and kissed her cheek. "How does a few days at grandpa's hotel sound?"

"Really?" Ha Won's face light up. "I would love that."

"I know," Ji Woon gave a smug grin. "That's why I did it."

She stuck her tongue out at his teasing but hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

He left her alone to pack and was not surprised to see both Kang Seo and Hyun Min waiting on him. "What was that about?" Hyun Min asked in concern. "What happened?"

Ji Woon shook his head, letting his anger show through. "Some of the events leading up to her moving in here were more traumatic than we realized."

"What do you mean?" Seo Woo asked in shock. "Worse than making her sleep outside?"

"Outside?" Hyun Min frowned, not as up to date on some of the particulars. "As her former fiancé, I feel like I should have known about that."

Ji Woon glared at him over his teasing about their fake engagement. "Not funny, Hyun Min."

"Sorry."

"What else then?" Seo Woo persisted ignoring their back and forth. "Why is she having nightmares?"

Ji Woon filled them in on her relationship with her father and was pleased to see their faces darken in anger.

"Poor Ha Won," Seo Woo muttered sympathetically. "He hit and kicked her out simply because he didn't recognize the necklace her mother had on her when she died?"

Ji Woon realized how ridiculous that sounded when he heard Seo Woo say it out loud and he felt his temper flare even more. "Pretty much."

Hyun Min shook his head as Hye Ji suddenly appeared by his side with a quizzical frown. She stroked his arm and he pulled her in close, his lips pressing into her temple.

"She is supposed to have dinner with him next week." Kang Seo Woo reminded Ji Woon. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Ji Woon confessed. "If it were anyone else, I would be leaving to go handle it myself but Eun Ha Won loves her father. She is so glad to finally have a relationship with him again." He sighed in frustration. "I am going to take her away for a few days. See if some distance helps."

Seo Woo nodded but stopped when he saw Ha Won emerge shyly from the bedroom. Her embarrassment from earlier evident as she made her way awkwardly over. "Sorry."

Seo Woo pulled her in for a hug and she smiled at the gentle musician. "I'm all right."

"Ice cream." Hyun Min pointed at her sternly. "You need ice cream."

"Any food right now would appreciative," Ha Won laughed as she rubbed her stomach and Ji Woon grabbed his keys. "Come on. Let's get you some dinner."

She waved bye and took his hand. As they walked to the car, she pulled on him forcing him to stop. "I love you." Seeing him about to answer, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know there is a lot of my life before that I haven't told you. Partly because I believe it's just better to try and forget about it now. And partly because I didn't want to feel bad about something you can't change."

Ji Woon clenched his jaw. "I won't lie and say I am not struggling with the idea of having a relationship with your father."

"I know," Ha Won looked down at her feet. "He's different now that he knows the truth, Ji Woon."

"It shouldn't have mattered, Ha Won." Ji Woon snarled. "If you want to see him, fine. But I don't want you going by yourself anymore."

"Ji Woon—"

"I mean it, Eun Ha Won." Ji Woon snapped. "I don't want you seeing him alone. Not until…" He trailed off with a shake of his head. "Not until I know you are comfortable."

She chewed her lip and thought about it. While Ha Won had never thought before that she was uncomfortable being around her dad, she wondered if Ji Woon was right after all. Maybe she was slightly fearful. Reflecting about how whenever she saw her father, she would come exhausted from nerves. And her nightmares may simply be the horrifying way of telling her she was more damaged by everything than she originally believed.

Ha Won stepped into his embrace. "You're right. Maybe I need to create some distance from him right now. At least until I feel like I am past this." She sighed as some of the weight fell off her at the decision. "I will tell my dad I can't make dinner next week."

"Thank you," he murmured with a kiss. "If you want to see him later, I will go with you."

Ha Won smiled. "Can I eat now?"

Ji Woon laughed and opened his door. "At your service."

For a few days, he was able to relax slightly. Eun Ha Won was able to get some sleep at the hotel and her color returned. He spent two days snuggling by her side and talking her through some of her painful memories. It seemed that the more she was able to get out, the less it haunted her. So, his anger started to settle until Hye Ji called frantically the day after they had returned home.

"Kang Ji Woon!"

"Park Hye Ji," Ji Woon said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Ha Won got a call from her sister." She told him in a rush. "She was screaming at her about something and Ha Won burst into tears. So I yanked the phone away and… Well, let's just say we had our own creative conversation."

"Is Ha Won okay?" He asked as he quickly changed lanes for home. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Hye Ji exclaimed worriedly. "After I finished handling her sister, her father called. She took the call in private and then bolted out. Kang Seo Woo and Hyun Min tried to go after her but she left to quickly.

Ji Woon cursed and quickly hung up. He knew Eun Ha Won had messaged her family a few days ago to cancel dinner and had asked for some space for a while. Right when he was about to turn and head to the crematorium, Ha Won called him in tears.

"Kang Ji Woon."

"Eun Ha Won, where are you?' He demanded furiously. "What happened?"

"I'm at the school." Ha Won whimpered. "My Dad… he was so hurt by my request for space that he fell ill. Unni called me and yelled at me for being so selfish because he couldn't even work. So, I had him call me. He was so upset, Ji Woon. He said-said how I was breaking his heart and how he thought I understood his pain over what happened. He said maybe we shouldn't see each other ever again if I couldn't—"

"Ha Won," Ji Woon snapped. His temper over their attempts to manipulate her made his vision go red. "Don't move. I am going to call Kang Hyun Min to come to get you."

She sniffled. "I feel so horrible, Ji Woon. He sounded so devastated. How could I—"

"Stop it, Ha Won," Ji Woon said sharply. "You've done nothing wrong. Don't move, all right? I am sending Hyun Min now."

"Okay," Ha Won agreed, her voice so tiny that he hated to hang up with her but he needed to get in touch with his cousin.

"I'm on my way," Hyun Min said quickly and he heard him shout for Seo Woo. "What are you going to do?"

"I think its time for her father and me to have a little chat." Ji Woon told him darkly and Kang Hyun Min exchanged a frightened glance with Seo Woo as the roaring of his engine filled the line ominously before going silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter but my schedule went a little wacky this week so it took me a little longer to post it. I really enjoyed writing this and I think I will continue to write Kang Ji Woon and Eun Ha Won stories. However, I am planning on doing the Ji Hoo story next for my Fake Engagement universe and also another Playful Kiss fic first. Anyway, here is the end of this one and I hope you all enjoy. And as always let know what you all think!

Kang Ji Woon pounded on the small door with a little more force than was usually deemed polite. However, since he couldn't care less right now about being polite, he just increased in volume.

Yu Na opened the door, her annoyance fading into her usual flirty expression whenever she saw one of the Kang cousins. "Yes?"

He didn't answer but simply pushed his way inside, ignoring her muted protest. Noticing Park Su Gyeong gesturing excitedly to her daughter, Ji Woon gritted his teeth. She really had no shame. She knew he was involved with Eun Ha Won. They had met numerous times since Ha Won had requested he join her whenever she had to have dinner with her stepmother and stepsister. It was only when she was meeting her father that she would go alone. And while he normally found Su Gyeong's subtle comments about how much better Yu Na would be for him instead of Ha Won annoying, today he was overcome with gross contempt.

"Where is Eun Gi Sang?"

Su Gyeong's expression faltered slightly and he saw the flash of irritation over his dismissal towards Choi Yu Na. "He stepped out for a moment."

Ji Woon let out a bark of laughter. "I thought he was ill. That he couldn't work because of his sadness about Eun Ha Won's supposed betrayal."

Her cheeks turned red. "He needed some air after Ha Won dared to call him today after she abandoned—"

"Don't talk about Eun Ha Won," Kang Ji Woon warned her quietly. "I only let your actions go before because she asked me too but after your family's display today, that courtesy has passed."

"She is the one who told him she couldn't see him right now." Su Gyeong snapped. "He has done nothing wrong but she made him feel like she was kicking him out of her life. He has taken care of her for years but the minute she gets successful, she abandons him."

"Abandoning him?" Ji Woon snarled. "She is not the one who kicked his teenage daughter out onto the streets during a thunderstorm after hitting her."

"That's not how it happened." Yu Na butted in angrily. "She started it. They were arguing and she was being disrespectful."

Without bothering to even look at her, Ji Woon held up his hand signally for silence. "Disrespect? Eun Ha Won allowed you to use her as a slave. Take her money and force her to sleep outside without complaint. And not only did Eun Gi Sang allow you to abuse her but he also treated her with anger all based on a stupid necklace."

"Why shouldn't she help around the house," Su Gyeong screeched. "Why should I house some girl without payment?"

"She was your daughter."

"She was never my daughter! Su Gyeong yelled furiously. "She was simply a tramp from another woman!"

"Yah!" A booming voice cut in through the violent yelling and Yu Na froze at the sight of her father standing in the doorway. His face dark with shock and anger.

"What is—"

"He showed up here," Park Su Gyeong exclaimed as she pointed a shaky finger at Ji Woon. "Yelling at us about Eun Ha Won. That girl is causing problems again and I-I" She took a trembling breath and looked at her husband. "I won't allow this anymore." She turned to Ji Woon and whatever normal ability she had to hide her emotions regarding her stepdaughter had vanished.

"I can't stand it. Her getting to live at Haneul house. The years I have put in to get Choi Yu Na into the path of someone like you, and she steals out from under her." She shook her head and looked at her Eun Ha Won's father. "You tell her to choose. She either leaves Haneul house or she leaves this family." An angry tear slid down her face. "I won't look at her anymore knowing she is a thief."

She stormed out and Yu Na quickly followed her with a smug grin back to Ji Woon. He kept his expression neutral as he turned to her father. "Eun Ha Won is not leaving my house and if you allow your wife to kick her out the family from jealousy, I will ensure you never see Ha Won again."

"I thought Ha Won didn't want to see me anyway." Gi Sang answered sharply. "She said she needed some time to think about our relationship."

Ji Woon stared at him. "Are you really so blind to your own daughter's pain? It hurt Ha Won deeply having to ask you for a little bit of space."

"I don't understand then." Her father demanded. "She said she understood why I believed her mother had been with another man. She said she forgave me. So, why is she deliberating trying to hurt me now for it."

"She has forgiven you," Ji Woon growled. "But learning to have a relationship after everything that happened was difficult. She needed time to sort it all out."

"I don't know why she is acting like this." Gi Sang ran a hand over his head in frustration. "Surely you would have done the same thing if you thought your wife had betrayed you?"

"No." Kang Ji Woon said coldly. "Because I would not have doubted my wife based on nothing but a piece of jewelry I simply didn't recognize. Nor would I have raised my daughter to think I hated her without ever telling her why."

"I—"

"You hit her." Ji Woon spoke over him, the days of anger since he had found out over Eun Ha Won's encounter with her father no longer contained. "You blamed her for something that was a lie you made up. You have allowed her to be abused and almost enjoyed watching her suffer because in your mind it was a payment to your wife for being with another man. Then when Eun Ha Won finally told you where her line was regarding her mother, you hit and kicked her out." He gave an incredulous bark of laughter. "And when you discovered the truth, you only mutter a quick apology which Ha Won accepts but simply asks you allow her some time to figure out how to be friends with you. And instead of understanding, you make her cry… again."

Eun Gi Sang took this in for a long time. His focus on the imposing, protective figure who was standing there fuming at him.

"Is that why you came here?" He asked him softly. "Because she was upset?"

"Eun Ha Won has been through enough." Ji Woon told him seriously. "She has been having nightmares. Ones that have almost crippled her."

For the first time, her father looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize the trauma of her mother's death—"

"It's not about her mother's death. It's about you and her life here. She was in survival mode for so long that once she felt safe for the first time, it made itself known." He shook his head with an aggravated sigh. "Which is why she asked you for a little bit of time to sort out her feelings. She just needed a mental break. Eun Ha Won though never had any intention of not seeing you again."

He nodded slowly and let out a long breath. "Fine. I will accept her decision." Gi Sang dipped his head to where his wife had retreated. "Don't worry about Choi Yu Na or Park Su Gyeong. I will talk to them. Ha Won will be allowed in our home whenever she wishes to return."

"Thank you." Ji Woon said sarcastically. "But since Eun Ha Won now lives with me, what I care about is that you make it known their treatment towards Eun Ha Won has to stop. The comments. The little digs or attempts to manipulate her ends now."

Without bothering to wait for a reply Ji Woon headed to the door but paused to give him a cold glare. "One more thing… Don't ever make Eun Ha Won cry again. Because next time I won't be so polite about it."

He didn't wait to see if Eun Gi Sang acknowledged his threat before storming out. Slamming the door so hard he could hear the inside walls shake. As the yelling immediately began from Park Su Gyeong about Eun Ha Won, he had to close his eyes to block out the image of what Ha Won endured growing up. Her stepmother's words were cruel and vicious. And he could only imagine she was holding back in the presence of her husband so the idea of what she must have been like while he was gone was enough to make Ji Woon feel ill.

He messaged Kang Hyeon Min about Eun Ha Won and his cousin mentioned that she was sitting with Hye Ji and it was taking all his persuasion skills to convince his girlfriend not to go looking for Yu Na. Apparently once Eun Won mentioned the few times her stepsister had thrown paint on her and ruined her few pairs of clothes, Hye Ji became out for blood. Clothes were already precious to Hye Ji let alone ruining them for someone who could barely afford them.

"Honestly, even I am a little afraid of Hye Ji right now," Hyeon Min confessed. "She is ranting in my room while stabbing her mannequin with pins hard enough that Seo Woo is flinching in fright.

Ji Woon smiled reading the dread in cousin's tone. He was grateful that Park Hye Ji had become so close to Eun Ha Won recently. Once she stopped resenting the other female presence in the Kang cousin's life, Hye Ji was able to see the warmth of Eun Ha Won. They were fast becoming close friends and Ji Woon knew that Ha Won was pleased by the development.

As he pulled home, he saw Seo Woo and Hyeon Min waiting on him.

"How did it go?" Seo Woo asked quietly and Ji Woon shook his head. "They feel no remorse for anything. At least her stepmother doesn't… She told her father to either force Ha Won to leave us or she was never to come home again. She blames her for stealing this 'opportunity,' from Choi Yu Na. She doesn't want to look at a thief."

Seo Woo shook his head in disgust where Hyeon Mi only seemed bored by it all. "Fine with me."

"What?" Ji Woon snapped in confusion. "What do you mean that's fine."

He shrugged. "Every time they come into Eun Ha Won's life they cause problems. She has nearly killed herself all these years working to go to college, supporting herself, and then being pressured to accept grandfathers messed up deal to get her father off from his traffic accident." Hyeon Min looked over to him steely-eyed. "They have money, Ji Woon. I've looked into it. They could have handled things without forcing Eun Ha Won to work herself to death. They just enjoyed seeing her exhausted. So don't ask me to be upset because they are kicking her out. As far as I am concerned, it's about time they let go of their sick hold on her."

Ji Woon absorbed this and realized his cousin was right. Eun Ha Won was much too loyal to break away from her family on their own. However, he didn't have that problem. He could cut them completely out of her life and sleep like a baby every night afterwards. Even her father who claimed he would try to adjust to his daughter's new boundaries still didn't seem overly remorseful over things. More like he just wanted to pretend the last ten years never happened and he had been the same loving father he always had been before his wife died.

Seo Woo nodded slowly at Hyeon Min. "You're right. I guess there really is a first time for everything."

You're funny." Hyeon Min shot back before returning his attention to Ji Woon. "We will deal with Eun Ha Won's family later. Right now you should probably go to her."

"How is she?" Ji Woon asked worriedly and Hyeon Min rolled his eyes heavenward. "You know Eun Ha Won. She is acting like it was no big deal and apologized a dozen times for being an inconvenience. The last time I saw her she was cleaning the kitchen."

Ji Woon clenched his jaw. She always resorted to working or trying to amend her presence in the Kang family by cleaning the house or cooking dinner. Like she still needed to repay them for their hospitality. Frustrated he stalked into the kitchen prepared to snap at her for feeling like a guest in her own home but quickly stopped in tracks when he saw her. She was standing over the sink, her hands clenching the counter until her knuckles were white and shaking.

"Quit it, Eun Ha Won." She whispered. "Pull yourself together already."

Ji Woon inwardly swore as he quietly took off his coat before moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She briefly stiffened in surprise but then sank into the hold. Hard sobs she had been suppressing all night finally breaking out her. He closed his eyes at the sound and tightened his grip.

"Why?" She wailed in a heartbroken whisper. "Why do they do this to me? I don't know what I ever—"

"Hush," Ji Woon murmured and ran a hand over her head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her painful cries quiet from the others. She felt Ji Woon turn her around, his large hand cradling her head while she buried her face into his chest. He tucked his mouth to her ear with a hushed whisper. "This is not your fault, Eun Ha Won. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. They will regret losing you someday."

"My father," She stuttered. "How can I abandon him? He already lost my mother. I don't know if he can survive losing me too."

"Then he should have made a different choice." Ji Woon took her chin firmly and forced her to meet his eye. "You're not allowed to feel guilty for something he did, Ha Won. He created this problem. So, it's his to fix. Not yours."

She swallowed hard; her crying softened from the deep shuddering gasps to a silent flow of tears. She finally nodded and he kissed the top of her head, rocking her slowly until she eventually pulled away with a deep sigh. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay." Ji Woon leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Need any help washing your hair?" At her watery chuckle he gave a smug grin. "What? I would be happy to lend you a hand again."

"No thanks." Ha Won snorted and he was pleased to hear the more normal sass in her voice.

"There's my Ha Won."

She smiled sadly and slipped away, sadness still resting on her like a heavy coat. Ji Woon figured she may want some time to herself but he knew her well enough now to know that she would just sit there and worry. So shedding his shoes and watch, he followed her into their bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe watching her fill the tub with her favorite scents.

Sensing him, she smiled as she stepped into the heated water. "I've changed my mind. I need help after all."

He closed the door and dimmed the lights so the few candles she managed to light before giving up flickered softly against the walls. Pulling his shirt off, he chuckled when he heard her moan as she sank bonelessly into the tub.

"Move up," he ordered quietly and without even bothering to open her eyes, she leaned forward so he could climb in behind her. He settled into the water with a hiss since she apparently decided boiling your skin off was the appropriate temperature needed right now. He settled her in-between his legs and pulled until she was flushed against him.

"So tired," Ha Won groaned and flopped her head against his chest.

"It's no wonder," He slowly rubbed her temples and winced at the tightness of her muscles. "You have barely slept these past two weeks."

"It was getting better. I was able to sleep without nightmares the last few nights."

"Because you took a step away, Ha Won." Ji Woon reminded her. "What are the chances you won't have a nightmare tonight after everything that happened?"

Ha Won thought about it briefly before taking his hand down from her aching head and wrapped them around her waist. "Not great."

"That's why I am putting my foot down." He brushed his lips against her bare shoulder. "No more. I don't want you seeing or talking them. Not until they accept they can't treat you this way anymore. And I don't mean until you are convinced, Ha Won." Ji Woon said quietly but his tone left no room for argument. "I mean until they convince me."

She tilted her head up to look at him. Her expression slightly anxious. "Ji Woon—"

"I mean it, Ha Won." He shook his head. "I won't allow them to keep doing this to you. You have suffered enough."

Ha Won gave a sad smile at his protective tone. She knew Ji Woon was fiercely protective of everyone in his life. However, when it came to someone hurting her, Ji Woon almost turned murderous. She knew that he never would have let this go without some blood being shed if it had been anyone else besides her father causing her tears this afternoon.

"Thank you," Ha Won said quietly and he gave her a quizzical smile. "For what?"

"For taking care of me." She laid her hands over his arms which were holding her tightly to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured as he nuzzled her ear. "No more worrying about this, Ha Won. I will take care of it."

She nodded and the weight fell off her. More relaxed she sank into him and watched as he played with the plethora of bubbles she had dumped into the tub.

"I think you used more soap than water."

Ha Won laughed as he blew some at her. "I also didn't get it hot enough."

Ji Woon raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? I'm surprised my skin didn't fall off."

She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers. "I'm fine."

"For a prune." He teased but yelped with a laugh as she pinched his thigh. "Play nice."

"I am."

Ji Woon saw her eyes flutter with a deep yawn and he pressed his lips to her temple. "Let's get you to bed."

"I'm scared to sleep." Ha Won admitted and he stroked her arm tenderly. "I will be right next to you. I promise."

She nodded and let him gently lift her from the tub. He dried her off carefully before pulling his long shirt over her head. She was so exhausted that her legs were shaking as he led her over to the bed. She fell in and threw the covers over her head. He laughed as she burrowed so far down that he couldn't even see her. He crawled in next to her and managed to find her almost half-way down the mattress.

"It's a little difficult to hug you when you are all the way down there," Ji Woon told her as he pulled her into his side.

Ha Won gave some sort of response that was more grunts than actual words but feeling him next to her, she clung to him tightly. "You're warm."

Ji Woon chuckled. "I should be after that bath."

She buried her face into his chest. "I never liked sleeping in a bed before you." She opened her swollen eyes to give him a sorrowful smile. "Whenever you're not home it makes me nervous."

Ji Woon frowned as he tucked the covers more tightly around her. "Why?"

Ha Won shrugged. "I don't know. It feels foreign since a bed couldn't fit on the balcony. So, I got used to sleeping on the floor. It feels right with you but otherwise…" She trailed off thoughtfully. Her mind lost in old memories. "I doubt you noticed but when I first moved in, I slept under my desk."

"What?"

"The room was gigantic." Ha Won whispered almost apologetically. "It was overwhelming. So, I would sleep under the desk. It felt more natural to me."

Ji Woon cursed as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

He shook his head angrily but she didn't let him continue down that dark line of thought, knowing he tended to hate himself for being so cold and distant when she first arrived. Moving so she straddled his lap, she folded her arms over his chest. His hands automatically coming up to rest on her waist. "I may have been closer to Seo Woo when I first moved in," Ha Won told him quietly. "But I didn't start feeling safe here until you showed up."

His expression softened slightly. "Really?"

She nodded. "Once I knew you were sleeping across from me… I was able to sleep in the bed." Ha Won gave him a small smile. "Even when you were grumpy and telling me to go away, I only felt comfortable being here when you were in the house."

She leaned down and kissed him long and deep until she felt the tension leave his muscles. He sighed in relief in her mouth and his fingers tightened on her hips. "Keep that up and you won't be sleeping tonight either."

Ha Won laughed against his mouth and he grinned. She pulled away slightly and stroked his hair. "You healed me, Ji Woon. Even before you loved me."

He absorbed that for a long time before bringing her head back down for another deep kiss. "I am going to make sure no one ever hurts you again."

"I know you will."

Their lips came together again broken up only by small touches and whispers of love before they both relaxed from the tension of the day.

"I think I can sleep now," Ha Won muttered as she laid her head into his neck. He moved her gently back to his side, his arms cradling her protectively. "Me too."

Ha Won brushed a final kiss over his cheek before sleep overtook her. A feeling of safe and loved blocking out any lingering fear or worry not letting her mind conjure up any terrifying images of her childhood.

Ji Woon stayed awake for a while to ensure she didn't have any bad dreams but she seemed to be finally sleeping peacefully. Once he was confident she was not going to have a hard night he let himself drift off next to her.

The dark sky gleamed down brightly both outside and inside the car as Ji Woon drove quietly to restaurant. Ha Won too lost in her own thoughts about where they were headed to talk. Her silence made Ji Woon nervous and his fingers were clenched tightly on the steering wheel as he slowly pulled alongside the curb.

"Are you sure about this?" Ji Woon growled as they gazed at the restaurant her family had chosen. He turned a protective eye to Eun Ha Won who was a tad pale but her expression was set in determination. "Yes."

He clenched his jaw and glared out the window. "I don't like it."

It had been four months since Eun Ha Won had seen or talked to her father. After the day Ji Woon had confronted them for making her cry, her father had tried to come to the Kang estate to talk to her. He had not been home at the time since he had gone to the mechanic shop to work on his car for a while.

Ha Won decided not to see him since she was still too tender from the day before and didn't like the idea of him showing up without Ji Woon being with her. And despite Kang Ji Woon's warning from the day before, her father had not taken the news of her refusal to see him well.

Thankfully, both Kang Seo Woo and Hyeon Min had been home and intercepted his visit. They had made it clear he was to leave the property and not return unless Ha Won called for him. At least that was how they explained it to Ha Won. However, the story that was related to Ji Woon involved a lot more curse words and creative threats about removing some limbs from her father's body.

Then when Choi Yu Na tried to spread vicious rumors online about her, Hye Ji went to the mall where she was shopping with her friends. And it ended up taking the combined efforts of both Kang Hyeon Min and the store clerk to pull Park Hye Ji off her as she demonstrated how it felt to have someone rip out your hair.

Once it was clear that Eun Ha Won was well protected and would not give in to her family's cries for loyalty, they had stopped with their harassment techniques. Now, though Ha Won felt ready to finally see her father. So, she had asked him to meet her and Ji Woon for dinner. Although, she did ask him not to bring Choi Yu Na or Park Su Gyeong since the wounds from her stepmother still ran deep. Especially since there had never been an attempt of reconciliation from either one.

Ha Won reached across the console and took his hand, shaking him from his dark thoughts. "I think it will help now to see him. To finally know I can handle visiting him without the shadows."

Ji Woon sighed but finally nodded. "All-right but I am staying with you."

Eun Ha Won sent him a smile in thanks and climbed out of the car. He took her hand as they walked into the restaurant. "Just squeeze my hand if you want to leave." He whispered firmly. "I have no problem being rude."

"I know." Ha Won laughed and took a deep breath of courage as they walked inside. Sitting at the table was her father who looked almost as nervous as Ha Won.

"Dad," Ha Won called softly and moved to kiss his cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He said with a nod to Ji Woon. "You?"

"Me too." Ha Won sat down and opened her mouth but was stunned as she saw Park Su Gyeong walk out from the bathroom. Feeling her stiffen, Ji Woon whipped his head around and growled under his breath at the image of her stepmother.

"Hello, Eun Ha Won." Su Gyeong said coldly. "It's nice to see you."

"I thought…" Ha Won trailed off and stared at her father sadly. He squirmed but met her gaze firmly. "I can't keep living with the two of you at odds. I'm not asking you to be friends but I don't want to have to choose between you anymore either."

They went quiet and finally Park Su Gyeong met Ha Won's eye. "I won't apologize for not treating you like my daughter since it was clear you never wanted me as your mother."

Ha Won stared at her, her voice low with regret. "I already had a mother. One I loved and remembered with great fondness. But it didn't mean that I still didn't want us to be a family."

Su Gyeong flushed a little but managed to give a nod. "Fine. I accept your apology."

Ji Woon gave a humorless laugh while Eun Gi Sang moaned. "Park Su Gyeong."

"I can't—" She looked over to Kang Ji Woon with jealousy. "I just can't… Not yet."

Ji Woon began to intervene but Eun Ha Won beat him to it. She stood up from her chair with a long sigh. "I wish you could be at peace with me for my father's sake but I am no longer going to sacrifice mine to make it happen." She looked at her father with a warm expression. "I love you, dad. I want us to be close again. I will accept Park Su Gyeong's and Choi Yu Na dislike for me in order to achieve that but I won't let them abuse me anymore. So, until that doesn't happen-"

"No," her father interjected with a harsh glare to his wife. "It won't happen anymore. They will be respectful."

"Honey—" Su Gyeong began but he held up his hand. "I told you this was my line in the sand, Park Su Gyeong. Ha Won is in my life whether you like it or not. But you are going to keep your mouth shut either way."

She huffed but didn't argue as she pulled out her chair with a snap. Satisfied Gi Sang turned his attention to Eun Ha Won. "How you want to handle your relationship with your sister will be up to you. If you choose not to have one I will understand but I hope someday you can reconcile."

Su Gyeong looked like she wanted to comment but wisely decided against it. Eun Ha Won looked at Ji Woon with a smile to prove she was okay before sitting back down. Ji Woon reluctantly joined her but couldn't refrain himself from glaring across the table at them. He didn't like the fact that her father had ignored her wishes to come alone tonight since it was obvious her stepmother was still not ready to see her. However, if Ha Won wanted to stay and as long as they kept it respectful, Ji Woon would not interfere.

After that the rest of the dinner went surprisingly well. Her father and Ha Won talked easily despite some initial awkwardness. Park Su Gyeong was quiet through most of it with a lot of wistful glares at Ji Woon and deep sighs but she at least kept her comments to herself. Ji Woon didn't speak much either but kept a heavy eye on the situation in case he felt Ha Won become uncomfortable or nervous. Thankfully, she handled it well but he could tell after about an hour that she had enough. So, he made an excuse about needing to attend an early meeting and they bid her family good night. Before they left, Ha Won though made a tentative date to call her father the following week.

While Gi Sang seemed disappointed that she still felt the need to proceed slowly back into their relationship, he didn't argue. Instead, he gave her a tight hug and told her he looked forward to talking to her. As Ji Woon drove them back to the house, Ha Won sank into her seat with a relieved moan.

"That went better than I thought." Ha Won said gratefully. "I am glad we went."

Ji Woon grunted and she rolled her eyes. "She behaved Kang Ji Woon."

"Barely," he grumbled but managed to refrain from saying anything else. He took her hand with a touch of concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Ha Won nodded. "It was nice to see him." She bit her lip and turned to look at him bashfully. "But I don't know if I will ever be comfortable seeing him without you."

He kissed the back of her fingers. "You won't have too."

"Thank you." Ha Won stared at him for so long that he gave her a bemused grin. "What?"

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am but also how sad I feel for my father."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't have this," Ha Won reminded him. "He will never know what it means to have a partner comfort them or love them no matter what."

Ji Woon rubbed his thumb over her hand with a sympathetic noise. "He will be all right, Ha Won."

"I know." She shook herself to get rid of her lingering sadness. "Now, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Ji Woon blinked at her in confusion and she chuckled. "We are not going home."

"We're not?" He looked at the road with a frown. "Well, that is where I am driving too so…"

"l mean technically we are going home but not to the house."

"Eun Ha Won, you are not making any sense." Ji Woon laughed but she only gave him a mischievous grin. Her eyes twinkling with anticipation. "You will find out."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing?"

She shook her head, her lips tightening to show she was not going to tell him. As they pulled into the drive, he looked over expectantly. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"No."

She led him excitedly to the garage where his confusion deepened. "What—"

Rolling her eyes at his impatience, Ha Won slid open the door and his jaw dropped slightly. The cluttered room which had been his haven for so long had been transformed into a mechanics dream. It sparkled clean with a mixture of his and his father's tools were now hanging on the walls instead of crowded into the corners. A fresh coat of paint gleamed on the walls, and photos he had begun taking on his father's camera were blown up and hanging on the walls.

"Ha Won," he murmured in shock. "How did you—"

"I worked on it every Saturday while you were working on the car at the shop." Ha Won said softly. "Do you like it?"

Unable to answer, he drew her close with lingering kiss to her forehead. "I know you've been wanting to fix it up so you could bring the car here," Ha Won told him with a smile. "Kang Seo Woo helped me paint and hang up the tools in order to get everything cleared."

Ji Woon shook his head in disbelief. He knew better than anyone how big of a job it must have been to get this room cleaned up so he could work. He had been overwhelmed by the years of junk which had been kept in storage out here. It had taken him days when he first moved into Haneul house to get it cleared enough to bring in the cot, let alone to the point where he could now transfer his car. She must have worked on this for weeks.

"Thank you." He whispered and looked around once more. A slight frown appearing as he remembered she had mentioned they were not going to be staying at the house. "How are we going to be sleeping here though?"

Ha Won grinned. "Do you notice something missing?"

Ji Woon shrugged. "My cot?"

"Yep. Because," she quickly drew away the large curtain which had previously been the fence where his grandfather had dumped all his father's possessions after he kicked him out. Now though, she had cleared all the space and put in a large bed. She had also placed two nightstands on either side of it and a tv rested on the wall where it looked like Kang Hyeon Min had donated a gaming system. Ji Woon's eyes widened once more as he took in the new large sleeping area.

"I was fine with just a cot."

Ha Won laughed and linked her arms around his waist. "I know you like to come out here when you need time to think or to be alone. Now, you can work or come out here to take a long break from the chaos of the house."

Ji Woon cupped her face with a deep kiss. "Thank you," he breathed against her lips. Eun Ha Won answered him with a kiss of her own before drawing away and moving backwards to the bed. "I know you normally like to be out here alone but I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I joined you tonight?"

Ji Woon gave a wolfish grin as he stalked slowly towards her. "I think that can be arranged."

Ha Won laughed as he pushed her gently down onto the bed and crawled over her. As he gazed down at her beaming face, he suddenly realized what Eun Ha Won had meant earlier about her regret for her father. To have someone see you so completely that she knew how important it was to have a place of her own. So, they went out of her way to create it for you. It was a relief to be loved in such a way that you realized that no matter what happened, you were safe. And suddenly even Ji Woon felt sad for Eun Gi Sang for not having that kind of support from his wife.

"I love you." Ji Woon whispered, his eyes blazing fiercely down at her. Understanding, Ha Won wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down on top of her. "I love you too."

Too overwhelmed to keep talking, Ji Woon let his hands and lips convey everything he couldn't say. Afterwards as he held her and they watched the night sky flash outside through the tiny window, he scattered kisses over her bare shoulder.

"Have you decided how you are going to handle your family going forward?" Ji Woon finally asked her curiously.

Ha Won nodded with a peaceful expression. "I've realized that you and the others are my family now. You are the ones who love and support me. I will see if I can become my friends with my father but you are who I belong to now."

He smiled but she could see the concern in his eyes as he scanned her carefully. "Are you sure you're okay with having a distant relationship with him?"

Ha Won rolled so she was facing him, her grin easing his worries. "I'm sure. I wanted him for so long when I was horribly lonely. He never came but you did. So now as long as I have you, I am fine."

Ji Woon made a noise of contentment and rolled her back underneath him. And as he retook her mouth with murmurs of his love, Ha Won had never felt more cherished but more importantly, she never felt safer. Ha Won clung to him as he tenderly loved her body and officially made her nightmares a thing of the past.


End file.
